


Picturesque

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Guns, M/M, Multi, big soft!!, soft boys in love!!, soft!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was hardly picturesque, but it was home.





	Picturesque

It was hardly picturesque, but it was his morning.

Kun woke up as soon as the sun hit his eyes. He groaned, rolling over to his side. The large blanket shifted under him as he navigated through the mass of sheets to find the AC remote. He located it with a successful ‘aha’, then turned it off.

Doyoung was still pleasantly knocked out, his mouth shut tight as he softly exhaled through his nose. Kun propped himself on an elbow to get a better look at Doyoung’s blanket-obstructed face, and found himself sighing when he saw where Doyoung’s hand was.

Doyoung slept like the dead, yes, but he also slept with a gun under his pillow.

“Old habits die hard.”

Kun’s eyes snapped up to meet Taeil’s. He was clad in a fluffy pink bathrobe that was probably originally Doyoung’s, with his freshly-dyed hair dripping wet. He strode over to the bed and sat in the little space on Doyoung’s unoccupied side.

“He’s so peaceful like this, don’t you think?” Taeil whispered.

“Yeah, he really is.” Kun and Taeil shared a secret smile, and, impulsively, Kun leaned over to leave a peck on Taeil’s cheek. The movement rustled the sheets, and Doyoung’s perfect spell of sleep broke. He mumbled something incoherent before blinking his eyes open.

Taeil and Kun looked down at him with nothing short of open adoration on their faces, and his cheeks coloured a beautiful pink at the sight. Slowly, the hand under the pillow crept out.

“Good morning,” he rasped out, barely managing to suppress the huge grin that was breaking out across his face.

“‘Morning, Doie,” Taeil said, bringing a hand to brush the hair off Doyoung’s flushed face. He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Doyoung’s forehead before pulling him to sit up.

“Flight’s in four hours,” He explained.

Doyoung nodded, then kicked the blankets off and placed his gun on the bedside table. He hopped off the bed and stretched in a cat-like manner, cracking the bones of his back. He softly padded to the end of the room to retrieve his clothes and his toothbrush before entering the bathroom. Kun heard the water run and tore his gaze away from the closed door of the bathroom.

“This’ll be the last in a while, don’t worry.” He hadn’t noticed when Taeil had scooted over to him.

“Yeah.” Kun nodded. “I know.”

“We’ll work our way through this. I promise.” Taeil reached out for his hand.

Kun opened his mouth to answer, but the abrupt opening of the bathroom door startled him.

“Forgot something,” Doyoung mumbled as he walked out, his sleep shirt haphazardly thrown over his head. He stopped before Kun, smiled at him, and laid a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Kun replied. He reached for Doyoung’s hand with his unoccupied one.

He gently squeezed both their hands and let go.

“We’re gonna work our way through this.”

Kun smiled at his boys. They looked at him with fondness, and that was more than enough. Maybe they weren’t in the best of situations, and maybe this wasn’t something you’d expect to see in their line of work. It was hardly picturesque, but it was home.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first dokunil fic, I hope you like it!! please tell me what you think <3  
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/whoviee)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyunphilic)


End file.
